Juliet Potter and the Adventure to Silent Hill
by sophiesnewstartatlife
Summary: Based on the film Silent Hill and a girl named Juliet watch as she tries to work out why she is connected to the town of Silent Hill
1. Prologue of what to expect (Silent Hill)

Juliet Potter was a Hero in the wizarding world she didn't like her fame for her parents died but there was a catch her uncle and Auntie sent her to an orphanage when she was left on their doorstep with only her name she was adopted by a women named Rose and a man named Christopher Da Silver loved Juliet as there own daughter and referred to her as their daughter and she calls them mum and dad but there was a catch to Juliet she wasn't like others she was a sleepwalker and while she did that she would talk or shout a place called silent hill Juliet was a witch her parents didn't care they loved her for her

* * *

 **Name: Juliet Potter (Good Part of Alessa who can feel Love and free from pain)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair and Eye Colour: Black Hair and Emerald Green Eyes**

 **Powers: Witch, Can bring darkness when she is angry due to her connection with Silent Hill**

 **Hobbies: Singing, Pranks, Drawing, Ballet, Look up History of Old Towns, spending time with her Mum and Dad**

* * *

 **Name: Dark Alessa (the hatred and the pain and anger part of Alessa)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair and Eye Colour: Black tangled messy Hair and the whole pupil of her eyes are black**

 **Powers: Brings Darkness and Dark Creatures upon people and is dangerous with the darkness she had put upon the town Silent Hill**

 **Hobbie: Killing People, causing mayhem and distruction**

* * *

What happened was the night Voldemort attack, before Lily Potter was hit with the killing curse she seperated her spirit and her memories from that body and searched for a new body, as in Alessa Gillespie, she grew up in a town called Silent Hill she know she was a Witch, from the past life she had once but this time round it was diffrent she could see creatures unlike the others in her class, they would tourment her calling her a 'WITCH', 'BURN IN HELL', 'GO HOME' becuase she didnt have a father like they did, she had suffered so much with that town she would cry and shut her self in the bathroom but that lead to her getting RAPED by the janitor, her mother found her and just gave her up to the bad people, when her mother know of what they were going to do to her she didnt relise they were going to burn her, she ran to get help but the bad people didn't beleive there methods will turn against them, even though Alessa was still alive she sent the place on fire and was taken to a hospital, were she was treated but she was in so much pain she trusted that her Daughter, Juliet was the good side of her that can feel love, when she looked thorugh the peep hole of the curtians she saw her darkself the Dark Twin of Juliet, and that she promised revenge upon the town of Silent Hil, and that they will suffer for what they have done, so she sent them into darkness and despare untill the day they want Juliet backt to Silent Hill again.

* * *

 **Name: Lily Rose Potter nee Evens (the real nightmare of Silent Hill) Alessa Gillespie**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair and Eye Colour: was Red Hair and Emerald Green eyes but now just has plain Green eyes and no Hair from were the towns she was in had burnt her accusing her to be a wich, which was true but she couldn't reveal what happened that night**

 **Powers: Witch, The Darkness and is very Dangerous**

 **Hobbies: Seeing the Town Silent Hill suffer for all that they have done**


	2. After The Sorting

Juliet was sorted into Gryffindor she was best friends with Ron Weasley, Blaise Zainnbi ,Theodore Nott, Fred Weasley, George Weasley they swore no matter what house there in they will be still friends they didn't care if Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't get along friendship counted that's how people stay strong they were waiting outside for each other, Voldemort would be here

"Hey Red, Kitten, Mistfit, trouble" Blaise and Theo at the same time

"Hey Slyther and Tiger" Ron replied

"Shall we shock the grate Hall" Juliet replied with a smirk

"Indeed we shall Kitten indeed we shall" Fred replied they walked into the great hall to see everyone staring at them mouths wide open

"what to join us Slyther and Tiger," George asked looking at them

"sure Trouble" Blaise replied they all walked down to there seats

"are you sure you can trust them," One Person asked

"their trustworthy" Juliet replied looking around to everyone Dumbledore stood up

"everyone for Halloween you are allowed to go home for the 10 days you can visit your friends however what we plan to do is watch your memories like a movie were going to be watching what you get up to and your parent's point of view as well" Dumbledore replied everyone started chatting about going home

"oh yeah im going home to mum and dad would you guys care to join me," Juliet asked them

"sure" George replied but what they didn't know that the plan was to watch Juliet's first and make sure no one else goes home apart from Juliet and her friends to where she lives

"it's going to be awesome and it's only a month away to" Theo replied with a smile

"yeah my mum and dad would love to have you over" Juliet replied with a smile then a letter came in then the lights went off then all of a sudden you here screaming but it came from knowing one the lights came on everyone start to talk

"what was that " Fred asked

"Juliet" George replied by clicking his fingers

"no, leave her lets to see where this is headed" Professor Trelawney replied everyone stopped what they were doing

"someone writes down on what you hear" Headmaster Dumbledore replied someone got out a quill and paper

" ** _RING AROUND THE ROSES A POCKET FULL OF POSES ASHES, ASHES WE FALL DOWN, RING AROUND THE ROSES, WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE CAN DO TO FIGHT THE DARKNESS, IN WITCH WE DROWN, RING AROUND THE ROSES, THIS EVIL THING IT KNOWS ME LOST SOULS SURROUND ME I CANT FALL DOWN_ "** Juliet sang scary like it frightened everyone as if she was struggling breath

"Alessa Revenge, Burn The Witch, The Darkness its comming, you all will suffer under Alessa revenge, and i will be there to see it Happen, SILENT HILL IS CALLING ITS TIME, THE DARKNESS WILL PREVAL OVER THE LIGHT THE DARKNESS SHALL WIN AND THIS BODY WILL BE MINE AGAIN" Juliet replied in a trans

"What you talking about" Draco replied she turned her head towards him and smirked put one finger on her lips as in silance

"i will never tell, i promise what stays in the walls of Silent Hill will Stay in Silent Hill after im done killing this body when shes older" Juliet replied with a smirk

"Who are you" Dumbledore replied

"Awww what be the Fun in that" Juliet replied with and evil laugthing sent shivers down Proffesor talawney snapped her fingers and She Fell to the flood Theo held her in his arms

"something is wrong, she was getting to much contact with the person trying to posses her" Proffesor tralawney replied


	3. Going Home

Juliet was so existed she was going home for Halloween her friends would be there it's going to be a lot of fun to have them around she's going to teach them the proper way to be a muggle there going to enjoy it all

"It's going to be fun" Fred replied George nodded

"yes it is just to warn you we live in a big house a really big house it's nice to finally have someone over for a change" Juliet replied they nodded

"you all set" Dumbledore replied Juliet nodded what they didn't know was there keeping an eye out on them they're going to be watching the memories like a movie they were bringing in Azkaban people and Voldemort as well and the whole wizarding world

"yes well your going to stay here for a bit before we let you leave oh and Juliet was inviting your parents to and well have one Aroura escorted them and your friends out" Dumbledore replied they nodded Juliet took out photographs and showing them pictures of her mum and dad to them then people started turning up it was a shock for everyone else actually but they didn't notice anything wrong yet the Death Eaters people looked shocked at Voldemort standing there

"Voldemort?" questioned Juliet looking at the man who was standing far away from everyone the man in question was glaring at her she didn't even flinch

"Potter?" Voldemort replied with a cold glare that didn't affect her

"My Adoptive mum has the worst glare so, yours won't affect me in any way" Juliet replied with everyone was looking at the interaction Bellatrix wants nothing more than to hex the girl for talking to her master like that Juliet noticed this however but didn't care much

"SHUT UP BELLATRIX KNOW ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINKS" shouted Sirius and Remus looked over at him and looked pained by the sight

"SHUT UP SIRIUS BLACK" shouted Bellatrix back Grayback who was next to he flinched since of him being a werewolf and having excellent hearing

"Sirius Black? Remus Lupin?" Juliet replied witch shocked them the most was that she remembered them

"You remember our names" Sirius replied looking at her longingly

"Yes I remember faintly, Sirius you used to call me Pup and Remus you used to call me Cub when I was a baby and The Rat the betrayal I remember all of it" Juliet replied

"What do you mean Miss Potter?" Fudge and Dumbledore and Madam Bones asked her

"The Betrayal it Wasn't Sirius Fault I remember that night Dad James went to Mum Lily and said 'I Cant Beleive Peter Sold Us Of' before their deaths" Juliet replied they nodded and took it to account

"I hereby declare Sirius Black until a trial is Free from Azkaban but he will have to go to court and prove himself" Fudge replied Sirius and Remus both looked shocked and they both grew it smiled

"Moony" Sirius replied looking at his friend not his friend his brother

"Padfoot? come her you walking carpet" Remus replied giving his friend no not friend brother a hug for the first time in 10 years some tears were shed all around the hall

"They were always so close they're like brothers they all were" McGonagall sobbed everyone looked at her shocked Dumbledore chuckled only knowing the soft spot she had for the Marauders and Since the Death of Lily and James she was never the same when it came to them they waited for about ten minutes before the muggled arrived much to the hatred of Voldemort and the Death Eaters but not Juliet

"Mum, Dad" Juliet shouted running down the hall to them they chuckled as they hugged her

"Hello Baby girl you ready," Christopher asked people smiled at them

"Wait I have to introduce you to my friends" Juliet replied grabbing them out

"Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley he is in my year and in Gryffindor with me, and this here is Blaise Zanbi and he is a Slytherin and this is Theodore Nott but I call him Theo for short and he is in the same house as Blaise, and these two identical misfits of trouble are Ron's brothers the Weasley Twin also know as The Prankster of Hogwarts" Juliet replied they didn't seem shocked by that they only chuckled

"Very Well then they wouldn't mind joining in the Prank war then" Rose replied looking at her adopted daughter who she considered her very own child

"Yes ill teach you guys how we prank people it's going to be epic" Juliet replied

"Very Well Miss Potter your very much allowed to leave with your friends and Aroura Tonks and Aroura Kingsley will be escorting you to the train" Dumbledore replied looking at her she nodded an smiled to them they left really quickly


End file.
